


Scratch That Itch

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Outing, Cunnilingus, Drunk Dean Winchester, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: The reader is horny but itchyOriginal started as a fill for my free square in the 2018 SPN Kink Bingo





	Scratch That Itch

You make a face, squirming to try and kill your urge to scratch. Apparently you make a noise, too, because it draws Dean’s attention.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks, lifting an eyebrow at you over the rim of his whiskey glass. You don’t know how many he’s had, but enough to get him a little tipsy.

“I’m horny, but I’m also itchy,” you admit.

His brow furrows a moment before something clicks in his head. “So that’s why you took so long to get ready this morning.” His lips curl into a playful smirk. “Want some help rubbing ointment or whatever you use on that itch?”

You shoot him a disgusted look. “Like I would ever want your paws all over my lady bits.”

“Just offering my services,” Dean chuckles. “Maybe Charlie will do it instead.”

“Do what?” Charlie asks, just rounding the corner into the library.

Before you can come up with a suitable lie, Dean says, “Rub lotion or something on Y/N’s lady bits. She’s horny but, uh,  i t c h y .”

Your face feels like it’s on fire and when you look up, Charlie’s cheeks are pink.

“Why me?” she stammers, glancing shyly at you.

Dean rolls his eyes. “And girls say guys are clueless. Y/N bats for your team. Duh.”

Your face is even hotter now, but Charlie’s eyes are widening.

“Wait, what?” She stares at you. “You’re…?”

“A lesbian?” you finish. “One hundred and ten percent.”

She’s definitely brightening. “I… didn’t know that.”

Dean is rolling his eyes again and his head goes with them. “Now you do. So tell her about your crush before I tell her myself.”

Now it’s Charlie’s turn to turn bright red. “Dean!”

He just grins and downs the last of his whiskey. “It’s okay, Y/N feels the same.”

That declaration makes Charlie’s jaw drop

“Well, that cat's out of the bag,” you sigh, rising. You tap Charlie’s chin. “You’re gonna catch flies. C’mon, let’s leave this idiot to drink himself under the table and discuss our apparently mutual crushes.” You loop your arm around Charlie’s waist and lead her from the room.

“I’m supposed to be the suave one,” she mumbles.

“Drunk Dean will do that to ya,” you chuckle. “You can be suave now.”

Charlie grins and fits her own arm around your middle. “What was Dean saying about horny and itchy?”

You shift nervously. “Nothing, I just shaved this morning and you know how it can be.”

Understanding dawns in her eyes. “I have just the thing for that. Rowena made it for me last time I shaved.”

“Rowena?” you ask, blushing a little at the thought of the gorgeous witch even as Charlie pulls you down the hall.

“We have an arrangement,” Charlie says honestly. “And if those cheeks are anything to go by, I’m not the only redhead you have a thing for. Good thing she likes you, too.”

You sputter helplessly, but Charlie just laughs and closes her bedroom door behind you. Then, she turns and pulls you in close.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks, voice softening.

“Yes,” you murmur.

Her lips are soft and warm, a little chapped but tasting like vanilla lip balm. Her slender hands pet around your waist and under the hem of your shirt. Sensing what she wants, you move back a little and pull your shirt off. Charlie’s follows, and then, between giggly kisses, both pairs of jeans. Charlie topples you onto the bed and pounces, her slender form straddling your lap.

“Beautiful,” you murmur, running your hands up her sides.

She smiles and unhooks her bra, tossing the item somewhere you don’t care about. Your eyes are locked on the soft skin she’s revealed, perky breasts the perfect size for your hands with sweet pink nipples you can’t keep your mouth off of. Charlie gasps, gripping your shoulders as you latch onto one lovely peak.

“ Y / N ,” she says, one hand sliding into your hair.

You hum happily, one hand giving her other nipple attention and your free hand slipping under the hem of her panties to grip her ass. Your itchiness is forgotten in your desire to explore Charlie’s body.

“Didn’t we come here for a purpose?” Charlie asks, digging her fingers into your hair and pulling your head back.

You pout at the loss of her breast but allow her to lay you down on the bed. She begins kissing her way down your body, where she removes your bra- lingering a minute or two on your breasts- and then your panties.

Charlie hums softly, placing one of your feet flat on the mattress to bend your knee and spread your legs. “Poor baby,” she purrs, kissing the side of your knees. “Hang tight. I’ll get the stuff Rowena made for me.”

She moves to her nightstand, digging in the drawer until she comes up with a small jar. Waving it triumphantly and laughing when you laugh, Charlie settles between your thighs once more. She opens the jar and digs out a fingerful of the thick cream.

“C’mere,” she says softly, hooking her arms around your thighs and pulling your body until your ass rests in her lap with your legs spread wide on either side of her body.

Once you’re settled, she begins spreading the cool cream over your tender skin. It feels nice, cool and soothing, but the relief lasts only seconds and soon you’re shaking your head.

“I don’t think it’s working,” you tell Charlie.

She frowns. “That’s weird. It always works when Rowena does it.”

You sit up, looping your arms around Charlie’s shoulders and folding your legs under yourself to sit upright in her lap. “There’s probably a step you don’t know about, then. Magic words or something.”

“Oh.” Charlie looks embarrassed, but she recovers quickly and sets the jar aside. “I guess I’ll just have to distract you until she gets back and can work her magic for us. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

You nod, your pussy clenching around nothing at the thought of Rowena joining you and Charlie.

“I bet you would.” Charlie catches your lips in a kiss and topples you back onto the mattress once more. There, she moves to repeat her trek down your body, but you stop her with hands on her hips.

“Wanna see you,” you announce, tugging her panties down and her body up.

She shuffles awkwardly on her knees, shedding the panties as she goes, until you have her where you want her- straddling your face. Here, you have an unobstructed view of her pussy. She’s already wet, folds opening to reveal a hint of the dark entrance you can’t wait to get your tongue on, and clearly shaved recently.

“Ro helped me this morning,” she says, answering your unspoken question.

“Remind me to thank her,” you reply. “No, wait, I can do that right now. Where’s your phone?”

“In my jeans pocket,” Charlie answers.

You pat her ass lightly. “Go get it. Quick!”

She scrambles to do just that and is soon resettling above your face.

“I helped Ro set up Snapchat,” you explain, taking the phone and adding the witch as a friend on Charlie’s own app before returning the phone to her. “Wanna show her how much I like her work?”

Without any warning, you tilt your chin up and latch onto Charlie’s clit. She whines your name and grabs at your hair with one hand, barely managing to hang onto the phone. She gets with the program quickly and pushes record, somehow keeping the phone steady as you delve your tongue between her folds.

Charlie sends the video and then drops the phone with a moan. The hand not in your hair clutches the top of the headboard. You hum softly and she hits that peak with a cry.

“Fuck,” she gasps when you don't let up. “Fuck, Y/N, please-”

You work her through the aftershocks and straight into a second orgasm. She's shaking now, full body trembles that threaten to tip her over. You wrap your arms around her thighs to hold her in place and lighten up on her pussy, easing her down from the high.

“Oh my god,” she breathes, slumping sideways when you let go of her legs. “That was… wow.”

You grin and lick your lips without thinking, savoring the taste of her cum. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the blinking yellow light that indicates a message on Snapchat. Charlie unlocks her phone and reads the message. She smiles and turns the phone so you can read it.

I’ll be back in ten. Save some for me.

“Oh, good,” you purr, tugging Charlie down for a messy kiss. “Let's clean up and get ready for her.”


End file.
